009-1: Infiltrators
| next = "Holy Night" }} "Infiltrators" is the pilot episode of the anime television series 009-1. It was directed by Naoyuki Konno and written by Shinsuke Onishi. It was first broadcast in Japan on October 5th, 2006 on the Tokyo Broadcasting System (TBS). The series derives it's name from the Number Nine Group, one of ten such squads of female espionage agents that make up the Zero Zero Organization. In the continuity of 009-1, the Cold War never ended and the agents of the 009 help to preserve the democracy of the Western Bloc, while fighting against their European adversaries in the Eastern Bloc. All of the agents of the 009 group are cyborgs, outfitted with retractable, automated weaponry hidden beneath artificial skin, the most notable of which includes, machine-gun breasts. The main character from the serial is Mirēnu Hofuman, (Mylene Hoffman in English translations), an attractive yet deadly cyborg whose slender body conceals a wide range of weaponry including a WA-P009 plasma gun and twin 9mm machine guns with bio-bullet ammunition. In this episode, the team's overseer, Number Zero, sends the girls out to rescue a Russian scientist named Zond Soyuz who wishes to defect from the Eastern Bloc to the Western Bloc. Mylene Hoffman has to infiltrate their adversary's stronghold and manipulate faction leader Ludmila Tundra into giving her what she wants. Synopsis Special espionage agent Mylene Hoffman, code-name 009-1, looks out the window of a hotel and watches a military parade taking place in the streets below. The Western Bloc celebrates the upcoming signing of a nuclear disarmament treaty on the day following a similar parade held by their rivals in the Eastern Bloc. Mylene's sexual partner, a spy for the East, having satisfied his personal cravings decides that it is now time to take Mylene out of the picture. He tries to shoot her, but Mylene is too quick for him and her lightning reflexes enable her to shoot him first. She then leaves the hotel and reports back to her boss, Number Zero. Meanwhile, Ivan Godunov, deputy director of the Western Bloc's intelligence agency interrogates the elderly scientist Doctor Zond Soyuz - a man who was attempting to defect to the West. Godunov wants Soyuz' research into a power source that will yield the ultimate weapon of mass destruction - a weapon that would tip the scales heavily in favor of the West. After taunting him at length, Godunov leaves Soyuz bound to a chair in a hidden room. His only company is a small pet lemur. Later, the 009 team learn about a double agent who had betrayed them. They parachute out of a helicopter and pursue the agent across a snowswept landscape. The helicopter bears down upon the fleeing woman and she falls in a hail of bullets. When Godunov hears the news, he reports the incident to his superior, Lyudmila Schindler. Sometime later, Mylene goes to a church to pray. The priest greets her and leads her down into the catacombs beneath the church. He opens a panel into a hidden room where Mylene's partners, Berta Kastner (009-4) and Vanessa Ibert (009-3) are sitting down waiting. The priest is actually one of the girls, Mia Connery (009-7) in disguise. Mylene shows them surveillance footage she had taken of Schindler and Godunov and explains the situation with Doctor Soyuz. Number Zero contacts them and tells them that the team is to infiltrate the Eastern Bloc and rescue Soyuz before the nuclear disarmament treaty is signed. Mylene goes undercover and seduces Lyudmila. The older woman has no idea who her partner really is, but Mylene gets the information she needs and now knows where the Eastern Bloc is holding Doctor Soyuz. She meets with the rest of the team and they air drop over a castle maintained by Lyudmila and her armed goons. 009-7 blows the bridge and the rest make their way into the stronghold. The soldiers surround them, but the girls keep them at bay. Schindler appears and recognizes Mylene. She holds a gun to her head, but Mylene kicks it away from her and drops her to the floor. Godunov takes advantage of the distraction and places Soyuz aboard a helicopter. He fires a missile towards the castle then flies off towards the space shuttle landing pad. Mylene and the others give chase, desperate to reach the landing pad before the shuttle can lift off for the moon. While Mylene searches the shuttle for Soyuz, Mia Connery assumes a disguise and finds Godunov and shoots him. Mylene discovers that Soyuz' research is implanted inside the lemur and barely makes it off the shuttle before it explodes above the launch pad. Although Soyuz appears to be gone, his data is in safe hands. Mylene reports back to Number Zero who is already prepared to send her off on her next mission. Cast English vocal cast Japanese vocal cast Notes & Trivia * This series is based on the original 009-1 manga created by Shotaro Ishinomori. * The opening theme song to the series is called "Destiny's Girl" and is performed by Jun and Minato. * This episode has been made available on the 009-1, Volume 1 DVD collection and the 009-1: The Complete Series DVD collection. * The Japanese title for this episode is Senyūsha-tachi. See also External Links * * * * * * "Infiltrators" at the 009-1 Wiki Category:2006/Episodes Category:October, 2006/Episodes Category:Episodes with plot summaries